


The Gungan Sith Lord: Tatooine

by Shadowstrider



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Impregnation, Mind Control, Sith Jar Jar Binks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: Darth Sidious had many ways to deal with the problem of the Chosen One, but the Jedi would not in their wildest nightmares have suspected a Gungan to be part of his plans.





	

Jar Jar Binks sat motionless on his bed, cross-legged in his favourite meditation position, his breathing having slowed down to such an extent that he appeared to be a statue. Using skill and finesse that he had nurtured over decades, he let the Force flow through him, warping the energy with his dark desires as he directed it towards the other sleeping occupants of the small home.

First he dealt with the two Jedi, who slept together in a single room, cloaking his use of the Force even as he forced their minds into a deep slumber. He had been surprised by how easy it had been to fool the Jedi Master and his Padawan into thinking that he was a bumbling but harmless Gungan. It seemed that the Grand Plan was working spectacularly, the thousand year isolation of the Sith having left the Jedi unable to recognise or defend against Sith Force Powers.

His master had warned him that Master Jinn was an unusual Jedi in this day and age, one who did not constrain himself so fanatically to only the Light Side of the Force, a man with the ability to see past the chains of philosophy. But using powers that not even his master possessed, the Gungan Sith Lord had been able to hide his use of the Force from the Jedi even as he started to influence their thinking, directing their actions for them.

The Gungan had been informed by his master about the Chosen One and what steps needed to be taken to ensure that the prophecy made regarding him would not come to realisation. Trusting that the Light Side of the Force would lead the Jedi to their supposed saviour, Jar Jar had been ordered to link up with the Jedi dispatched to Naboo. His master was sure that events would transpire in such a way that the child would be taken to become a Jedi, but Jedi were ever vulnerable to falling to the Dark Side and as such the Gungan had been ordered to ensure that the child was made vulnerable to manipulation.

Of course, if it was not possible to manipulate the child, it would be necessary to eliminate him as early as possible, even if this was a massive waste of the child’s potential power. The presence of the young queen of Naboo on this mission had been an unplanned boon, as Jar Jar had sensed through the Force that she would have an important role to play in the future of the Force itself. As such, Jar Jar had come up with a plan that would open the Chosen One to manipulation and in the worst case, ensure that his potential didn’t go to waste. 

Satisfied that the Jedi would not be a hindrance this night, he turned his powers against the children, removing their inhibitions, directing their thoughts and fuelling their desires. A romantic bond between the boy and the queen would make the Chosen One vulnerable to the Dark Side. And of course, copulation was both a powerful symbol of the delusion of love and a great way to preserve genetic potential, especially since the Force would ensure that they boy could procreate even at his young age.

Feeling the children responding to his manipulations, the Gungan Sith Lord felt his face stretch into a grin of pure malice.

*

Anakin Skywalker woke up with a start, his blue eyes hazy as his young mind was poisoned by the same power he was supposed to champion. Moving out from underneath the sheet that he and his mother slept under, the light of Tatooine’s three moons illuminated his naked 9 year old body, the Skywalkers always sleeping in the nude like most of the humans on this sun-scorched hell of a planet. Sun-kissed skin covered a body made strong and slim by harsh work, his immature penis filled with passion fuelled blood, his smooth scrotum drawn tight.

Leaving his sleeping mother in their bed, he left the room, his dick bobbing in the air as he was guided forwards by his desires. Entering the room where the girl who was travelling with the Jedi was sleeping, he felt a burning flash of desire race through his body as he took in the scene playing out in front of him.

The older girl was lying on the bed, her petite 14 year old naked body writhing in the moonlight as her right hand stroked between her spread thighs while her left hand’s fingers were busy pinching and rubbing the hard pink nipples that adorned her small breasts, her eyes closed as her face radiated need and desire.

Sensing that someone had entered her room, her eyes flew open, the brown orbs as hazy as the boy’s. Meeting the girl’s eyes, the boy was driven by feelings he didn’t understand, causing him to jump onto the bed and fling his body onto hers. The impact made pain bloom from his sensitive penis, but the feeling was soon drowned out as the girl’s arms enfolded him, her soft warm hands roaming across his back and dipping down to squeeze the firm soft orbs of his ass. Driven by the throbbing of his small prick, the boy started to rub his shaft against the girl’s warm flat abdomen and shaved vulva, the friction making him shiver.

Driven herself by the pooling heat in her sex, the young queen gripped the boy’s penis, making him moan as she manoeuvred him into the right position for penetration. With her other hand positioned on his lower back, she managed to get his throbbing dick inside her pulsing sex, her passage lubricated with her arousal. Both of them moaned as they were finally joined, the tight heat of her cunt driving the boy wild as his instincts took over, his hips soon thrusting his penis ever deeper into her, the friction against her clit making her pleasure grow as she again wrapped her arms around him.

Naboo’s monarchy was unique in many ways, the young age of its monarchs and the imposed term limits meaning that the idea of a royal family didn’t exist and so the sexual purity of its monarchs was relatively irrelevant. Padmé had had many a passion filled session with her handmaidens, her virginity gifted to her best friend, Sabé.

The experience was too much for Anakin to handle, his first taste of sexual pleasure sending him drowning in orgasm, his moans filling the air. Despite her powerful arousal, his partner wasn’t close enough to her orgasm to follow him, the girl merely sighing softly as she felt the heat spreading through her pelvis as her womb was filled with the boy’s sperm.

As the tired boy slipped out of her, she angled her pelvis upwards and closed her legs, acting to trap the valuable sperm inside of her reproductive system, her desire not yet sated and the Sith Lord’s plan not yet completed.

*

The Gungan sat on his bed, still very slowly breathing. During the children’s tryst, he had kept watch, making sure that the Jedi wouldn’t be able to interfere. It would have been very easy to just eliminate them as they slept, but his master’s explicit orders had been to leave the Jedi alive. He didn’t understand the reasoning behind the orders, but he wasn’t foolish enough to disobey someone as powerful as his master.

The boy’s mother slept, heedless of her son’s activities, consumed by the tiredness that was a constant feature of her life. It hadn’t been necessary to use the Force on her, as she had no energy to spare even if she wanted to interfere. Inside the other room, the children were recovering, their desires slowly building as Jar Jar again manipulated them.

*

Padmé took her lover’s limp dick into her hot moist mouth, her tongue lavishing the small organ with soft strokes, making the boy groan in pleasure. Her left hand started to carefully fondle his tiny testicles, her right hand again busy between her thighs, her fingers stroking her throbbing clit, her arousal building at the same time as her actions caused the boy to become erect again.

Driven by the desire to procreate, the young queen straddled the boy and soon had herself impaled on his immature penis, her petite body bouncing ever faster as started to fuck him in earnest. The boy was still too tired to do more than thrust his hips, so she had to use her hands to tweak her aching nipples and rub her swollen clit.

The fire in her nerves built as she rocked up and down on the young boy, her tight walls milking his small dick for all its worth. Her moans turned into gasps as her small breasts bounced, her fingers drawing extra pleasure from her body. Moans and gasps filled the air as the couple built up to their orgasms, their need driven by the power affecting them. Their hips smashed against each other as they sought their release, their skin glinting in the bright moonlight as droplets of perspiration dripped from their bodies.

Finally the plan came to fruition, Anakin’s hips giving a last desperate push as he ejaculated inside the young queen again, his seed racing to fill her fertile womb even as her own orgasm claimed her, their cries mingling as their essence mixed, new life seeded inside of teenage girl, the sheltered queen having had no use for contraceptives. Exhausted, the couple separated and fell to sleep, their faces beaming with joy, the hearts full of warmth.

*

The Gungan Sith Lord smiled, his eyes opening to reveal yellow orbs brimming with satisfaction. He was not finished for the night; he would need to shape the children’s memories, making their romantic attraction grow and remove as much physical evidence as possible of the night’s events. But all in all, the plan was a success. 

And yet... there was no radical shift in the Force. Almost as if...

Shaking his head, he dispelled his thoughts. Everything was happening as his master had foreseen. Everything was happening according to plan as the Sith Lords moulded the Force to do their bidding.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
